Falador Party Room
The Party Room is a building in north-east Falador. This room is used to host drop parties where items, regardless of value, can be indirectly given to other players. These items drop randomly from party balloons, which players have to pop, in order for the items to appear on the ground. When the King's Ransom quest was released, the Party Room was moved from Seers' Village to Falador. After the move, it became available to non-members, and is one of the few improvements of the free version of RuneScape ''other than Dungeoneering . As of 17 March 2009, the party room only functions in special worlds (102, 103, 131 and 152) with "Party Room" as their official activity. Jagex has justified this change as a way of further combating Real world trading. Features Party Pete The owner of the Party Room, Party Pete is a fun-loving character, and one of the few characters in ''RuneScape who wears a party hat. Although he wears a party hat, it is generally thought that this is because of his name and role, not his wealth. He will dance, chat, and count down until the release of the party balloons. He will also remove 'cheap' items from the Party Chest. He also sells Afros. Dancing Knights Pulling the lever near the Party Chest will give a player the option of summoning the 6 dancing knights for 500 coins. The knights will dance on the tabletop, singing a song in parody of a similar scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Examine: You'd need a tin opener to get him out. Talk-to knight: "He's too busy dancing to talk!" Party Chest Players can donate items to the Party Chest, but cannot withdraw them again. Items that cannot be dropped or traded may not be put into the chest. Pulling the lever next to the chest for 1000 coins will cause balloons to float down around the Hall. Popping these balloons may yield an item from the Chest. If stacked or noted items are put into the chest, they do not necessarily have to appear in the same balloon. As an example, twenty noted lobsters put into the chest can appear in four different balloons, with random amounts in each whose sum is twenty. This feature, and the bar upstairs, makes the Party Hall a popular place for drop parties. On occasion, Party Pete will check the chest for "junk" and take it out, so be sure to use discretion when putting items in the chest. Note: Gnomeballs may be deposited, even though they cannot be bought on the Grand Exchange. Bar The bar upstairs serves regular beer . You can also dance with the barmaids. Postie Pete Postie Pete frequently visits the Party Hall. Players can converse with him one at a time. Party announcements After an update in late 2007, certain NPCs would announce that a party was about to take place. According to Jagex, this was to stop players from making covert trades (especially real trades) by attracting lots of people into the room to take the items. The party advertisement varies depending on the value of the items in the chest: *'0-50,000' No advertisement. Ten second delay between pulling the lever and the balloons dropping. *'50,000-150,000' Falador Bankers and Party Room barmaids advertise. One hundred tick delay (one minute) . *'150,000-1,000,000' Falador men, women, bankers and Party Room barmaids advertise. Five hundred tick delay (five minutes). *'1,000,000 or more' Falador men, women, and Party Room barmaids advertise. Also, nearly every banker in RuneScape will advertise and offer free teleports to the Party Room. One thousand tick delay (ten minutes). The NPCs in Falador, such as the bank staff and the guards, react with excitement when a party is in progress. One of the phrases said refers to "high value items", but it is hard to tell if that is true. The NPC chat only appears on the main screen, not in the chat box. Falador achievement diary Talking to Party Pete is one of the easy tasks in the Falador diary. Criticisms * Many people criticised that the fact that they can receive random events while in the party room. If the player receive a random event in a crowded room, they may get teleported away and receive something less valuable if anything. *It has been discussed on the forums, that players should not be able to make fires or summon familiars inside the room, as many players accidentally pick up the ashes from fires or click on the summoned familiars instead of clicking on the balloons. * People criticise the fact anything can be put in the party chest, therefore many people put more useless items in than valuable items. There are also "party crashing" clans that gather useless items to fill treasure chests. * People also criticise how people always close the chest when other players try to see what is being dropped in the chest. * Another criticism is that players may set free lots of toys (toy dolls, toy soldiers, etc.) so that players might accidentally click one instead of a balloon. Popularity *Usually most players ignore very valuable drops, because of how crowding the room can become, thus making players' computers "lag" too much, and causes them to lose connection. Most players prefer drops between 0-300,000 Coins in value, because it's less crowded. Trivia *During the RS2 beta, there was originally a glitch which allowed players to duplicate any item by depositing a greater amount than they had into the chest and then withdrawing it. In this way, many players made millions by duplicating rune platebodies and dragon medium helmets. *Players were able to close the door in the Party Room until sometime in April 2008. This was changed because of door spamming. *The party room was built in response to the large popularity of "drop parties". Many players were complaining about how people would cheat by just telegrabbing the item and making it impossible for other players to get anything. When built, it was just an empty building in which the telekinetic grab was disabled. When the game was updated to RS2, the building became quite a bit more structured, adding the chest, lever, and bar. The telegrab still will not work inside the party room, however. *After-parties commonly follow a drop party, which consist of items players obtained from the first drop party that they re-deposited. *Some players who quit RuneScape would buy millions of needles from the Grand Exchange at one coin each and then put them in the Party Room. This caused many players to come to the party room in hopes of getting an item worth a large amount of coins, because the bankers and other non-player characters will say how much coins' worth of items is being dropped in the Party Room, but will not distinguish between an item such as a Dragon chainbody and 5,100,000 needles. *On 22 August 2009, a glitch caused the lever in the Party Room to disappear. *When activated the dancing knights will use the old dance emote. *If a large amount of an item which is regarded as hard to sell is put in the chest, the items may still be in drops several days later, with players constantly re-adding them. *The party room was originally located in Seers' Village; it was moved to Falador to make it available to non-members, as one of the few improvements of the free version of RuneScape in recent years, and because of the addition of the Court room in King's Ransom. *If you attempt to light a fire in the Party Room, it will say "Lighting a fire in the party room would be a safety hazard!" *Before the King's Ransom update, a large house called the Falador Mansion replaced the Party Room. *In July 2010, there was (and still is) a glitch where some Dungeoneering only items appeared in the Party Room chest. They must have been glitched out of Daemonheim, and due to the fact they're tradeable, were allowed to be put in the chest. *It is possible to get fake balloons that contain absolutely nothing. Images File:Partyroom2.PNG|Items in the chest. File:rsfally1.gif|Falador before King's Ransom update. File:Party_Room_Busy.png|An example of how busy it can be at the Party Room. File:Large_drop.png|A very expensive drop in the Party Room. File:Partyroomglitch.PNG|A glitch in the Party Room. File:Falador Party Room.png|The Falador Party Room. File:Elemental-and-Catalytic-rune-glitch.png|Elemental runes and Catalytic runes somehow wind up in the Party Room. File:Standingonatable-1.jpg |Someone gliched onto the falador party room table. File:Missinglever.PNG|The Party room lever is missing. File:Seer's_Village_2005.png |The Party Room in Seer's Village before King's Ransom update. Falador_drop_party.png|Even for 3,900,000M, The Party room can still be busy.